1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting device and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the AMOLED (abbreviation of active-matrix organic light emitting diode) display panel has advantages of self-luminous, simple structure, low cost, fast response, wide viewing angle, color saturation, high contrast, thin, etc. comparing to an LCD panel so that more and more smartphones and wearable devices begin to adopt the AMOLED panel.
Along with the large-scale application, more and higher requirements for the performance of the AMOLED are proposed such as low voltage, high brightness, high efficiency, low power consumption, long lifetime, etc.